The New Potter
by Raven Areol Wolf
Summary: Runa finally meets Harry in his fourth year at Hogwarts, please read to find out the details. An American punk rocker chick, gets a real taste of the mysteries surrounding her real life.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character cast._

**The New Potter**

**I**

Runa stood in Albus Dumbledore's office, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchery. My stomach growled hungrily, I was to wait in his office until lead down to the Great Hall. Where I would await my fate of finding out what my brother Harry thought of me or if he would even except me, being the fact that my father, Lord Voldermort, had a affair after his father James married my mother Lily.

I don't understand after all of these years, and I hadn't figured out that my family in America weren't even my family, even though I had this oddity of blowing things up when I am angry, but how odd can that be, when my muggle brother can stick his tongue to his nose.

I now examined my self in the mirror above a table would I even look like I was related, with my color change eyes, from blue to green, and dark brown hair and full lips, and a maturing female body. Not to mention a fair completion with fading red sunburn.

"Potter," said a voice causing me to jump. I turned, "I am Professor McGonagall, I will be your Transfiguration teacher, you are now to report to Griffinder table, I am also the head of your house, pleased to have you Potter, I am sure you won't be as trouble prone as your brother." She added with a smile.

Leading me down a long staircase from the landing, we enter into a huge magnificent hallway.

"I do deduct that you have had experience in magic before upon entering your fourth year here, I believe." She said looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Well, I have managed to do at home studying of the subject, I do believe Professor I'll do fine." Smiling with confidence I recently didn't realize I had.

We entered the Great Hall, what my eyes caught first was the ceiling made to imitate the sky according to what it looks like at that moment, right now it looked extremely stormy slightly frightening in a way. Then my eyes traveled to the many students with the ceremonial black robes, and pointed hats, all sitting at tables I assumed belonged to the four different houses. When we entered immediately millions of eyes found their way to me, I felt as if a huge spotlight was directed right at me, blinding me and making me shiver at the same time.

Professor McGonagall pointed a wand at her throat, but I did not catch what she said, all I could hear was the many voices now buzzing with curiosity and interest at me, the new student.

"Attention, students attention please." Her voice was magnified about 5 times, it's original decibal. The whole hall fell silent. "Thank you, I would like to introduce our new student, Runa Potter."

A boy with untidy jet black hair caught my eye, he looked slightly baffled. Why? Why'd he be concerned, unless. My thought was unable to be finished as the Professor led me over to Griffinder table.

"This is your brother Harry, and Potter this is Runa, I'll expect you'll fill her in on our rules and regulations, and also a reminder, you have a signed permission slip, from your new guardians the Dursley's to attend the Hogsmeade weekends." She said all of this in her normal voice, and quickly strode over to the teachers table and sat beside the Headmaster.

My brother is the boy with the untidy jet black hair, that caught my eye just moments before. He was now examining me curiously, before indicating a vacant seat beside a girl with bushy brown hair and brown intelligent eyes, looking at me and smiling. I guess they don't hate me after all.

"Runa this is Hermoine, (indicating the girl with the bushy brown hair) and this is Ron, my other friend, (pointing out a slightly cute I must indicate, a tall and lanky red head.) this sure is a surprise, where are you from originally anyway?" He said with a smile, slightly like my own, except mine is the type of smile that reminds of a embarrassed school girl who just got caught kissing the school's football captain.

"America, the United States. It's strange the way you talk here, but I just love the sound of it, I'm sure after I've been here awhile I'll be talking that way too..." I was cut off as the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and demanded attention.


	2. The Teacher with the Magical Eye

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character cast._

**The Teacher with the Magical Eye**

**2**

"Welcome students, one thing before we eat, tuck..." Just then a huge rumble of thunder rudely interrupted the Headmaster. The Great Hall doors swung open to reveal, heavily cloaked figure. Lightening flashed illuminating a face that reminded me of a Picasso painting, and a strange eye, that spun around in its socket at an alarming speed unreachable by the normal eye. I heard Hermoine gasp beside me. And Ron mutter, "Who the bloody hell is that?"

The figure continued right up to the teachers' table, his peg leg echoing against the student body's silence.

Then Dumbledore as if nothing strange had happened said, "Ah, you have finally arrived Professor Moody. Students this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. Now ah where was I at, Tuck in!" He finished with a smile. He sat down and Moody took up a vacant chair at the table.

At Dumbledore's words the empty plates and goblets were instantly filled with every type of food possible, some of it quite unrecognizable to me.

"Oh, Mad Eyed Moody, my dad just helped him out just this morn, had a nasty run-in with the muggle police." Ron said, his brow furrowed in thought as he helped himself to potatoes.

I barely just heard this because my mind was focused on this strange new professor, he had pulled out a flask and drank from that instead of the goblet in front of him. Also curious was about him instead of eating right away, he sniffed each morsel of food cautiously.

"Why does he eat that way?" I pondered aloud.

George answered, "He always was that way, ever since retiring from Dark Wizard Hunting."

"Afraid some blokes, gonna poison his food or drink,that's his reasons for the special flask." Fred offered.

Since, the dude, did honestly look like a character and this definitely explains it. Why would they want such a person, for a professor here. My thoughts were interrupted, by Dumbledore.

"Students let me remind you that we are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest, and there is a list of unwanted magical joke stuffs, on the door of Fitch's office, I highly recommend at least glancing at that so there will be no misunderstandings." There was a grumble from Fred and George at this announcement.

"Now to the bright side of our evening, I have an important announcement, this year we have decided to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, due to past difficulties, we will only allow student in their 5th year and up to partake of this amazing challenge between schools."

Now the whole Great Hall was buzzing with excitement and also the complaints of the younger students. All I could think is, how are they going to determine who will compete in the tournament.

Fred was grumbling along with George about the ordeal of having to be in your 5th year and be of the age of 16.

It didn't bother me all that much because what was the point in competing in something that endangers your life. Okay count me out on that, no way am I risking my life for some stupid tournament.

I voiced my opinion of it but only got swear words and glares for the twins, Hermoine however agreed fully with me while Harry and Ron gaped open mouthed at me.

"Ah now students let us finish with our school song and then it is off to bed." The Head master announced. I agreed on this.

At this everyone led by Dumbledore's wand started singing I tried my best to sing along in my own tune to Arvil's song "So much for my happy ending" I didn't even honestly know the words so I just kinda hummed along.

In the end he flicked his wand with a flourish and abruptly ever one died out until it was only the twin singing an old English funeral march. They ended and there was clapping of approve from all around the Great Hall.

I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermoine who where all talking animatedly with this other boy with brown hair carrying a toad. It seems this boy had missed this Quidditch World Cup thingy.

I finally spoke up, "What is this World Cup thing anyway?" Harry and Ron looked at me with disbelief while Hermoine nodded knowingly.

"You don't know what the World Cup is?" Ron said this with every bit of disbelief etched on his face.

Hermoine came to my rescue just then, "If you remember right Ron, Runa has never been in the magical world before, so therefore everything and anything would confuse or fascinate her." Hermoine finished glaring at both daring them to object to her reasoning.

I muttered a thanks, and looked up to face a portrait of a Fat Lady, and Harry went a head of me and muttered the word, "pixy dust"

"What?" I exclaimed and watched as the portrait swung to the side revealing a hole in which Harry entered.

"The password to our house, don't forget now, Runa." Ron looked back at me and smiled. I melted, he has the sweetest smile.

We entered one at a time, and I couldn't help but gasp, and wonder, there was a merry fire burning in a great stone fireplace, and several chairs and tables at which to work at or relax which ever you choose. Hermoine tugged me upstairs apparently I wasn't moving fast enough for her. We entered a room with four-poster beds lined up along the wall with our trunks and the foot of the bed.

"Night, Runa." Hermoine said, changing into sponge bob theme pajamas.

I went to my own trunk and pulled out my flannel pants and a Yellowcard band shirt and pulled them on and climbed into bed and was instantly lulled to sleep by the hooting of owls and warm food on my stomach.


	3. Memories

**_Disclaimer: _**_NO! I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast, thank you!_

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

"Runa, don't tell me your reading that stupid, supposed witchcraft and wizardry crap, again." Kinney scowled at me from underneath a hot pink mullet.

"So what if I am." I say casually flipping my long dark brown hair over my shoulder. "Why would you care anyway?"

He slammed down his fists on the lunchroom table and left.

My friend Cassie, a pale skinned Asian with green and yellow spiked hair, laughed, "You two are always fighting, why don't you get married already?"

I replied by throwing my History of Magic in the Early Times book at her. I retrieved it realizing I had just thrown my most prized possession at her.

"Whatever," she said continuing to paint her nails a pitch black color.

I found the book in an old bookstore on Main. The things in it are from times in Great Britain, before the era this secret magical world society called the dark times, at first I thought they were referring to a time during the Renaissance. This isn't the only book on magic I have, oh no, I have many that I study from. I love the feel of this hidden power that comes from the use of a wand.

The bell rang, and I gathered my books and headed to my English class.

_Memory Shifts_

I'm now standing in the hallway the next day waiting for Kinney, guess we technically kissed and made up, according to Cassie, anyways, except without the kissing.

Here he comes now in his anarchist glory. Chains hanging from his pants, and a Ramones hoodie. Guess I pretty much dress the same, 'cept I'm wearing an MxPx "Rawke Show" tee.

"You ready Runa?" He smiled, showing braces. (Classy)

"Yeah, whenever you are." I replied, now sensing I was being watched.

I looked behind me, only to find nothing. _Creepy, _but it still feels like someone is watching me. We start out of the school and along the busy New York streets. I glance behind me again, but only see a perverted old man trying to get a glimpse up some woman's dress. _Disgusting._

"Paranoid much, there's nothing there." Kinney was watching me laughing. He handed me a cigarette, _bad habit but calming._

"Hey, there's the subway." I said pointing to a stairwell leading under the street.

"Ah, right you are Runa, lucky you were watching, or the boogy monster might have got us." He cracked up laughing, clutching his sides.

I slugged him on the shoulder, as we walked down, and paid fairs for our tickets.

"That one's it, Runa." Kinney pointed to a sub, that was slowing down for a stop.

"Yup." I said glancing behind me again, the feeling of being watched just won't go away. We both hopped on, and quickly found seats. That's when I noticed, a dark haired greasy looking man, in a black cloak watching us. I got the worst case of the chills.

Then Kinney speaks up, "Who in the hell does he think he is, a wizard?"

"Not funny, who knows he could be," I say defensively. "And anyway why would he ride on a subway, if he's a wizard." _I'm not so sure about this myself._

"Cya, Runa!" Kinney yells as he gets off near his apartments.

The guy isn't there anymore, _where did he go?_ I turned to the spot Kinney had just vacated, and my eyes instantly connected with the gray ones of the greasy haired man.

"Ah, Oh my god, creep!" I yelled trying to get up.

The man shushed me, I couldn't move let alone talk.

"My names Severus Snape, Professor Snape to you, Potter." He said sneering at me.

"Potter, no sir, my last names Robinson." I said at last.

"Potter it's time for you to learn the truth, you're a witch, your parents died in a tragic accident. Now you must come with me to meet your destiny." Professor Snape said.

_That's when we left and came to be at Hogwarts._


End file.
